1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and particularly to a heat dissipation device with a retainer for fastening the heat dissipation device to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancement of computer technology, electronic devices operate at a high speed. It is well known that the more rapidly the electronic devices operate, the more heat they generate. If the heat is not dissipated duly, the stability of the operation of the electronic devices will be impacted severely. Generally, in order to ensure the electronic device to run normally, a heat dissipation device is used to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic device.
Typically, a retainer is implemented in order to facilitate a close attachment of a heat sink onto an electronic device so as to efficiently dissipate heat created by the electronic device. The retainer usually includes a rectangular frame pressing downwardly against the heat sink and having baffle walls respectively extending downwardly from its four lateral sides, wherein a protruding hook is formed on an inner face of a lower portion of each baffle wall. In use of the retainer, the protruding hooks at the lower portions of the baffle walls extend through the heat sink and fasten to the electronic device or the printed circuit board on which the electronic device is mounted. However, the pressure directly exerted downwardly against the heat sink by the retainer is difficult to control to a proper level. When the fastening force is too small, the heat-dissipation efficiency is usually low because of loose attachment of the heat sink onto the electronic device. Conversely, when the fastening force is too large, it could possibly damage the electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device having a retainer which could produce an appropriate fastening force and facilitate an attachment of a heat sink onto an electronic device.